09 Czerwca 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:00 TELEZAKUPY 05:40 W labiryncie - odc. 103 Atak; serial TVP 06:10 W labiryncie - odc. 104/120 - Zaskakujące wyznanie; serial TVP 06:45 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Przybywam do was jako syn tej ziemi... - nieznane spotkania z Janem Pawłem II; program dokumentalny 07:50 Tydzień 08:15 Piłka nożna - Po meczu Mołdawia - Polska 08:45 Ziarno; magazyn 09:20 OPOLE! Kocham Cię!; felieton 09:40 Biegajmy razem; magazyn 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:40 Blondynka - odc. 1/13 - Zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:40 Jeździectwo - CSI - GP - Mem. F. Frankiewicza - Poznań; relacja 14:50 Ostatni zachód słońca (Last Sunset, The) 107'; western kraj prod.USA (1961) 16:45 Skandia Maraton - kronika - Lang Team 2013 - Dąbrowa Górnicza; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 53 - Msza obywatelska - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2591; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Proces Kaczora Donalda, odc. 25 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / The Trail of Donald Duck ep. 25); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:15 Pogoda 20:25 OPOLE! Kocham Cię!; felieton 20:40 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Brazylia - Francja ( studio ) 20:55 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Brazylia - Francja ( 1 poł. ) 22:00 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Brazylia - Francja( 2 poł.) 23:20 Glee - odc. 3 (Acafellas); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:05 Glee - odc. 4 (Preggers); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:55 Francuski numer - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006) 02:45 Downton Abbey II - odc. 7/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 7); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 03:35 Londyńczycy - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:10 Wielkie ucieczki zwierzaków - odc. 4 / 5 (Great animal escapes - ep. 4 / 5) 21'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 06:45 W słowach kilku o wydrze, bobrze i wilku - Wydra 23'; cykl dokumentalny 07:15 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 1/5 Po przygodę - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:55 Daleko od szosy - odc. 1/7 - Szpaki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:15 Kultura, głupcze (74); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:55 Rodzinne oglądanie - Planeta dinozaurów - Elita zabójców - odc. 2/3 (Planet Dinosaur: Killer Elite - odc. 2/3) - txt. str. 777 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gambia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Friuli - Wenecja Julijska. Triest; magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Dziewczyny z Dzikiego Zachodu cz. 2 (Buffalo Girls part 2) 88'; western kraj prod.USA (1995) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1969; teleturniej 14:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze odc. 21 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 37 14:55 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 3 - Wśród swoich - txt. str. 777 72'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 514 - Do dwóch razy sztuka; serial TVP 17:20 Życie od kuchni - (1) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend; program rozrywkowy 20:05 Kino na maksa - Sala samobójców - txt. str. 777 111'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2011) 22:05 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 11"Więzienie" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:00 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (78); magazyn 23:30 Pieśń buntu 49'; film dokumentalny 00:35 R.U.T.A - koncert (Solidarity of Arts 2012); koncert 01:15 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Portret podwójny 108'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2000) 03:15 Dziewczyny z Dzikiego Zachodu cz. 2 (Buffalo Girls part 2) 88'; western kraj prod.USA (1995) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 06:55 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:06 Pogoda Info 07:10 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:37 Pogoda Info 07:40 Info Poranek 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:06 Pogoda Info 08:10 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:35 Pogoda Info 08:40 Info Poranek 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 73 - Puszcza Bolimowska; magazyn 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 10:01 Pod Tatrami - Morskie Oko; magazyn 10:09 Pogoda poranek 10:15 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 2 - Jazzowe Zakopane 10:25 W 80 dni dookoła lata - Fontanna Neptuna 10:39 Aktywni 50+ 10:52 Jak uniknąć mandatu 11:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 86; magazyn 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:48 Pogoda Info 11:53 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:48 Pogoda Info 12:53 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:48 Pogoda Info 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 14:15 Tu kobiety - odc. 24; magazyn 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:48 Pogoda Info 14:53 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 40 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 15:48 Pogoda Info 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 74 - Krynica-Zdrój; magazyn 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM 16:56 Pogoda Info 17:00 Pogoda flesz 17:04 Parafia z sercem - Piaski Wielkie (Legendy Piasków Wielkich); cykl reportaży 17:25 W 80 dni dookoła lata - Fuma 2013 17:45 Jak uniknąć mandatu 17:49 Misja absolutnie możliwa 18:00 Festiwal Piosenki Francuskiej Edith Piaf - cz. 2 18:22 Jak uniknąć mandatu 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny 18:50 Pogoda 18:51 Polityka Bliżej 19:07 Pogoda 19:10 Sensacje z przeszłości - Prastary Kraków 19:44 Prosto z lasu; magazyn 20:00 Listy gończe - Mord na Starówce - odc. 1; magazyn 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 20:50 Pogoda Info 21:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 21:37 Pogoda Info 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda Info 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Kronika - program informacyjny 22:11 Pogoda 22:12 Kronika Sportowa 22:26 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży 22:40 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 23:04 Pogoda Info 23:10 Sportowa niedziela 23:32 Teleplotki 00:05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 00:32 Pogoda Info 00:40 Polska według Kreta - odc. 73 - Puszcza Bolimowska; magazyn 01:10 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 01:32 Pogoda Info 01:39 Sportowa niedziela 01:56 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 02:05 Reportaż TVP INFO - Od kopalni do pierścionka 02:23 Listy gończe - Mord na Starówce - odc. 1; magazyn 02:50 Głos Mediów - odc. 86; magazyn 03:15 Pogoda Info 03:18 Kościół z bliska - odc. 40 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 04:01 Teleplotki 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Wanda Półtawska - odc. 9; magazyn 04:54 Pogoda Info 05:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 74 - Krynica-Zdrój; magazyn 05:25 Tu kobiety - odc. 24; magazyn 05:41 Reportaż TVP INFO - Od kopalni do pierścionka 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Straszny dom - film animowany, USA 2006 08.00 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? 3 (11) - serial animowany 08.25 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (17, 1) - serial animowany 09.25 Scooby-Doo: Na Wyspie Zombie - film animowany, USA 1998 11.05 Kopciuszek: Spełnione marzenia - film animowany, USA 2002 12.45 Frajer - komedia romantyczna, USA 2000 14.55 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Zgadnij, kim jestem - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong 1998 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2013 - program rozrywkowy 02.00 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (38) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (38) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Bitwa o dom (10) - reality show 11.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (1/8) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.55 Akademia policyjna 6: Operacja ‚Chaos’ - komedia, USA 1989 14.40 Przepis na życie (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 15.40 Stowarzyszenie Wędrujących Dżinsów 2 - komedia, USA 2008 18.00 Ugotowani (4) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Uwierz w ducha - komediodramat, USA 1990 22.35 Kamuflaż (2) - serial sensacyjny 23.35 Lekarze (2) - serial obyczajowy 00.35 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson (2) - serial kryminalny 01.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.50 Arkana magii (947) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 92; telenowela TVP 06:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 93; telenowela TVP 06:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 94 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 07:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 95 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 07:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 96 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 08:20 Polonia w Komie - Syberia - Tomek (249) 08:35 Polonia 24 09:00 Łamigłówka - Pomniki historii - konkurs 09:05 Załoga Eko II - odc. 18 - Na ścieżce...; magazyn 09:30 Gwiezdny Pirat - odc. 4/7 - Porwanie; serial TVP 10:00 Msza Święta - Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 456 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:40 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 12:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 6/21 - Włosy Flory, czyli labirynt - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 14:20 Dom - odc. 21/25 - Naiwne pytania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:55 Polonia w Komie - Syberia - Tomek (249) 16:05 Odrobina mężczyzny na co dzień /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy 17:00 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Uskrzydlone związki; serial dokumentalny 17:25 Łamigłówka - Pomniki historii - konkurs 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 18:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 18:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - Anna German i Ryszard Rynkowski (118) 19:20 Szlakiem gwiazd odc. 4 Beata Pawlikowska; cykl reportaży 19:40 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy - Szkarłatna perła, odc. 7; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 6/21 - Włosy Flory, czyli labirynt - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:55 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011 - Wojna płci; widowisko rozrywkowe 00:25 Załoga Eko II - odc. 18 - Na ścieżce...; magazyn 00:45 Łamigłówka - Pomniki historii - konkurs 00:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 01:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły; serial komediowy TVP 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy - Szkarłatna perła, odc. 7; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:40 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 13/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 04:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - Anna German i Ryszard Rynkowski (118) 05:10 Kulturalni PL - (144); magazyn 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.25 Bajkowa TVS 09.50 Weekend z TVS 10.05 Muzyczny Relaks 10.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.10 Weekend z TVS 11.20 Niewyjaśnione historie 12.15 Zawodowi rodzice 12.45 Weekend z TVS 13.00 Film fabularny 14.35 Turyści 15.05 Rodzina Kanderów 16.10 Koncert życzeń 17.10 Śląskie od kuchni 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.15 Śląskie od kuchni 22.55 Koncert życzeń 00.00 Program ezoteryczny 02.00 Świat w pigułce TV Kęty HD 01.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 02.00 Film 03.00 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 04.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 05.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 06.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 07.00 Newsflash, muzyka 08.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 09.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 10.00 Film 11.00 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 12.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 13.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 14.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 15.00 Newsflash, muzyka 16.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 17.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 18.00 Film 19.00 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 20.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 21.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 22.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 23.00 Newsflash, muzyka 24.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza